An Unlucky Girl and A Man Who Has A Soul Keeper
by Kiyu desu
Summary: Kahoko dianggap sebagai 'Pembawa Sial'. Tetapi ada seorang laki-laki yang tidak mempercayai itu. Dan dia mempunyai seorang 'Penjaga Roh' yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh siapapun kecuali Kahoko. ch 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: #insert standard disclaimer here

**Warning**: ini fic sesuai dengan gaya bicaraku yang amburadul kayak anak sd, bear with me, ini fic mengandung ke-GAJE-an, ke-Abal-an, ke- Aneh-an de'esbe. Don't like don't read. Oh, ini juga; OOC.

**A/N**: `…` = roh berbicara (bisa Kiriya atau Len)

"…" = bicara biasa

'…' = didalam batin/pikiran

**An Unlucky Girl  
and  
a Man Who Has a Soul Keeper**

**Ch 1**

**Normal PoV**

Dipagi yang indah dan cerah ini ternodai oleh bisikan-bisikan yang tidak mengenakkan telinga. Apalagi untuk gadis berambut merah ini. Ya, itu karena dialah bahan bisikan dari orang-orang yang ia lewati.

Sebelum berangkat sekolah, gadis ini berharap hari akan tentram seperti pagi yang sejuk ini, tetapi harapannya lagi-lagi tidak terkabul lantaran saat ia pergi kesekolah dan hendak menuju kelasnya, ia diberi tatapan tajam sekaligus jijik dan bisikan-bisikan yang seolah-olah berkata jangan-dekati-gadis-sial-itu dari murid-murid SMA Seisou.

Betapa tak nyamannya bagi gadis yang diketahui bernama Kahoko Hino ini, karena setiap hari, bayangkan, SETIAP hari ia diperlakukan seperti itu. Bahkan tak jarang teman—ah, hapus itu—murid satu kelasnya mengerjainya habis-habisan. Dan dia telah menjadi langganan tetap pasien di UKS.

Memangnya ada apa sehingga ia diperlakukan seperti itu dikelas, bahkan disekolahnya? Murid se-kelas, semua kelas bahkan, membenci dirinya, selalu memakinya, megerjainya, tidak menghiraukannya seperti ia tidak pernah ada didunia ini dan diperlakukan kejam yang kebanyakan dilakukan oleh kaum Hawa.

Dicemoh, difitnah, dikatai kata-kata kotor/kasar, itu makanan sehari-hari Kahoko. Dikerjai, didorong dengan sengaja, ditampar sengaja atau tidak sengaja (kata mereka, ga sengaja nampar? bullshit) itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan sehari-hari.

Tapi, kenapa mereka melakukannya pada gadis malang itu? Yah, karena nama lainnya Kahoko; 'Gadis Pembawa Sial'.

Begitulah mereka memanggil Kahoko

5-bulan lalu, gadis yang masih kelas 2 SMA ini pindah sekolah dari SMA Corda ke SMA Seisou. Dihari pertama ia masuk sudah bikin kekacauan. Dan(katanya)bila berdekatan dengan Kahoko maka orang itu akan ketiban sial. Contohnya saja ada seorang murid sekelasnya yang ingin menyapa Kahoko dijalan, tiba-tiba saja ia terjatuh tanpa sebab. Contoh lainnya, siswa yang satu kelompok dengan Kahoko di lab kimia, saat mencampurkan bahan-bahan kimia tiba-tiba saja meledak padahal siswa tersebut sudah yakin bahwa percobaanya itu akan berhasil dan akibatnya ia terkena luka bakar dan terpaksa dirawat dirumah sakit berminggu-minggu. Dan sialnya setiap murid yang berpasangan dengan Kahoko mengalami musibah bahkan dipelajaran yang lainnya juga seperti itu. Jadinya, ia tak pernah dipasangkan oleh siapapun. Sejak itu lah Kahoko dicap sebagai 'pembawa sial'.

Dihari ini juga ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi saat ia memasuki kelas, bukannya dia peramal atau orang pintar, tapi itu lah yang dilakukan oleh murid sekelasnya hampir setiap hari.

Tepat didepan pintu 2-1, Kahoko segera menghela napas panjang-panjang. Oke, apapun yang terjadi, Kahoko harus tetaplah kuat, dia sudah menjalani hidup seperti ini selama ia dilahirkan dimuka bumi. Sebab, sudah terbisa karena bukan hanya disekolah, dilingkungan tempat tinggal bahkan dikeluarganya pun ia diperlakukan sebagai 'gadis pembawa sial', tapi untunglah kedua orang tua Kahoko dan kedua kakaknya masih menyayanginya meskipun dia adalah 'pembawa sial'. Namun, ibu Kahoko yakin Kahoko bukanlah 'pembawa sial' dan keyakinan dari ibunya itu lah yang membuat Kahoko sampai saat ini berusaha agar tetap tegar.

Suatu hari nanti, pasti, ia akan menemukan orang yang tidak akan menganggapnya 'Gadis Pembawa Sial'. Dia bahkan bermimpi akan ada 'Pangeran Tampan' yang akan menolongnya dan tidak menganggapnya si 'pembawa sial'. Heh, impian masa kecil memang menggelikan, 'Pangeran'? tidak ada orang seperi itu didunia ini. Sejak dikhianati untuk dimaanfaatkan oleh seorang pria yang ngaku-ngaku 'Aku cinta kamu', Kahoko tidak percaya lagi dengan 'cinta'. Mustahil ada orang baik didunia ini selain keluarganya, bahkan guru-guru ada juga yang menganggap Kahoko seperti itu.

Selangkah saja ia melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kelas, air sudah jatuh dengan tidak indahnya dari atas kepala Kahoko dan membasahi bajunya. Untunglah hanya baju, bisanya sih sampai ke rok dan tembus kecelana dalam. Ouch!

Belum puas hanya membasahi Kahoko, merekapun dengan SENGAJA mendorongnya sampai terjatuh dan secara SENGAJA menendang tas Kahoko dan tidak lupa menendang Kahoko juga, oh dua lagi; hinaan dan bergemanya tawa seluruh murid disana.

"Aduh…" rintih Kahoko sambil mencoba untuk berdiri. 'Dimana tasku?' batinnya.

"Heh gadis 'sial', ternyata kamu sial banget ya? Nyari tas'sial'mu itu? itu tu, disana!" ucap seorang perempuan yang dari mukanya sudah ketahuan kalau sifatnya itu jahat, dia menunjuk kearah dibawah kaki seorang pria tampan. "Ouch, dibawah, tepat dibawah, 'Pangeran Es'! Sial sekali kau!" katanya dan diikuti tawaan dari semua orang.

'Bagus, kali ini aku benar-benar menganggap diriku memang sial!' pikir Kahoko.

Apalagi kalau nggak sial banget kalau sudah berhadapan dengan si 'Pangeran Es' apalagi ia sudah mengeluarkan yang namanya 'Deathglare'. Kahoko sudah merinding duluan saat menerima 'tatapan tajam' itu.

'Mantap, mudahan aja aku ga dikutuk jadi batu sama mata tajamnya itu,' batinnya, keringat dingin sudah meluncur dari pelipis Kahoko, tapi tidak bisa dibedain soalnya mukanya basah karena diguyur air dingin tadi.

Kahoko berjalan menuju tas-nya yang berada tepat dibawah kaki murid sekelasnya itu. Murid laki-laki. Laki-laki pendiam. Pendiam tapi keren dan juga banyak fans-nya. Dan juga orang yang paling ditakuti sekaligus dikagumi oleh siswa-siswi di SMA Seisou. Sifatnya dingin dan ia antisosial, berani menghalangi jalannya bisa mati muda. Berani berurusan dengannya, nyali ciut duluan. Pokoknya dia adalah 'The Most Handsome', 'The Most Cooler', 'The Most Scarier' dan 'The Most Smarter' man in the School! Tapi, karena antisoisal-nya itu yang bikin ia hanya memiliki sedikit teman. Namun, karena keren dan tampan sekaligus pintar-nya itu yang bikin ia memiliki banyak fans.

Kahoko menelan ludah. Uh oh.

Dengan perlahan-lahan dan hati-hati, gadis berambut merah ini mendekati laki-laki itu. Takut menatap matanya, ia hanya fokus terhadap tas yang berada dibawah kaki 'Pangeran Es' tersebut.

Saat sudah berada didepan laki-laki itu, Kahoko merasa gugup sekali dan juga gemetaran berada didekatnya.

"Ma-maaf, Tsu-Tsukimori-san… a-aku mau mengambil ta-tas yang ada di-di bawah ka-kaki mu…" ucap Kahoko gugup.

"Berani sekali dia memanggil Tsukimori-sama dengan Tsukimori-san!"

"Pede banget dia bicara sama 'Pangeran Es' kita,"

"Dasar ga tau malu!"

Dan begitulah bisikan yang terdengar ditelinga Kahoko. Rasanya ingin menghilang saja dari didunia ini!

Merasa 'Tsukimori-sama' tidak menggubrisnya dan matanya tidak lagi menatap dengan 'Deathglare' malah sekarang membaca bukunya lagi—yang sempat terhenti dengan adanya tas Kahoko yang membentur kakinya—Kahoko pun langsung cepat-cepat mengambil tasnya dan buru-buru keluar kelas menuju ke UKS untuk meminjam baju kering.

Terdengar tawa yang keras dari dalam kelasnya saat ia keluar dari sana.

**Kahoko's PoV**

Astaga! Sial memang hari ini! Eh? Bukannya setiap hari sial ya? Aaargh! Sudahlah! Pokoknya hari ini yang paling sial!

Ditatap sama Tsukimori Len memang bikin merinding, sampai sekarang aja masih merinding. Badanku juga gemetaran. Dihadapannya aku merasa tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, merasa lemah.

Dia satu-satunya orang yang tidak pernah menjailiku dikelas. Kalau sampai dia juga begitu, nggak tau deh nasibku akan jadi gimana. Bayangkan, didekatnya aja aku sudah ketakutan, ditatapnya apalagi, mendengar suaranya yang mengintimidasi pasti sudah bikin aku tepar duluan, apalagi kalau dia ikutan ngejailin aku! Ketegaran yang selama ini aku bangun bertahun-tahun pasti akan runtuh seketika bila ia ada diantara mereka, mending aku ga sekolah sama sekali! Baru kali ini aku merasa bersyukur kalau dia itu 'Anti-sosial' dan acuh pada orang lain.

Dia juga orang yang paling aku hindari dikelas, takut dia kena 'sial' gara-gara aku. Haah…

Eh? Ko' aku mikirin Tsukimori Len? Ah, tau ah! Pokoknya aku sekarang harus bergegas ke UKS untuk minjem baju kering dan segera ke kelas agar tidak terlambat dijam pertama.

Setelah memakai baju pinjaman dari guru UKS dan terus meminta maaf karena selalu merepotkan, aku langsung pergi dari sana. Sungguh, cuma guru UKS yang bisa 'terima' aku, yah karena aku sering ke UKS dan selalu minta bantuannya. Dia juga memberiku semangat agar selalu kuat menghadapi semuanya. Mungkin dia salah satu alasan mengapa aku masih bisa ada disekolah ini.

Saat aku buka pintu, napasku rasanya tidak ada, kenapa? Karena ga ada oksigen? Bukan! Karena si 'Pangeran Es' berada TEPAT didepanku, para pembaca sekalian!

"Tsu-tsukimori-san! Ngapain ka-kamu disini…?" tanyaku gugup.

Mukanya tidak berubah, masih saja tanpa emosi seperti dikelas tadi.

"Memangnya aku ga dibolehin kesini?" ucapnya dingin.

Oh tidak Tuhan! Aku seharusnya tidak menanyakan hal itu. Seharusnya aku langsung pergi aja, ga usah menyapa-nya!

"Bu-bukan itu ma-maksudku…" sanggahku. Astaga! Aku kehilangan kendali kalau terus bersamanya!

"Begitu?"

Aku hanya bisa diam, aku ga tau harus ngomong apa. Haaah, Lili tolong aku!

Eh, oh Lili? Ia kucing peliharaanku, bukan peri lho. Jangan salah menduga dulu…

Tatapan matanya seakan-akan bisa langsung melihat kedalam jiwa-ku, tatapanya tajam dan sangat… um… mengintimidasi? Aih, lebay-nya aii… =='

A-aku gemetaran!

`Len, sudahlah! Dia ketakutan tuh!` kata seseorang, tapi aku mendengarnya samar-samar.

Aku melihat kearah Tsukimori-san… eh… um… kukira Tsukimori-san sendirian, tapi ternyata dia bersama dengan temannya.

Rambutnya merah ruby dan rambutnya Tsukimori-san berwarna biru sapphire, seperti api dan air. Dan sepertinya dia ramah, kebalikan dari Tsukimori-san, buktinya saja dia senyum terus dari tadi, waktu dikelas juga, saat aku mengambil tas-ku, ia tersenyum kearahku, mungkin karena itu aku jadi ga terlalu gemetaran.

Sebaiknya kusapa.

"Um, ano… nama-mu siapa? Aku belum tau nama-mu sejak pertama aku transfer ke sekolah ini," ucapku.

Eeh? Muka Tsukimori-san sedikit bingung, tapi langsung berganti dengan ekspresi datar lagi.

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan? Bukankah kamu sudah tau namaku, Tsukimori Len," kata Tsukimori-san agak sedikit terganggu. Lha? Aku kan ga nanya namanya, aku nanya sama orang disebelahnya.

"A-aku tau kamu Tsukimori Len. Aku bukan bertanya padamu, Tsukimori-san, tapi pada orang yang ada disebelahmu," ucapku dengan senyum dan menunjuk orang yang ada disebelahnya.

Tsukimori-san sangat terkejut. Astaga… TERKEJUT? Kenapa? Dan temannya juga terkejut. Emang ada apa sih?

"Ka-kamu bisa melihatnya/aku?" ucap mereka secara bersamaan, Tsukimori-san menunjuk laki-laki berambut ruby itu dan orang itu menunjuk pada dirinnya sendiri.

Tunggu dulu! Apa maksudnya 'bisa melihat'?

Aku memberi tatapan heran pada kedua orang itu lalu menjawab. "Ya tentu saja bisa, itu kan jelas. Memangnya mataku buta apa?"

Tiba-tiba saja Tsukimori-san menarikku dan membawaku keatap. Baru kali ini aku melihat Tsukimori-san dengan ekspresi liar seperti ini. Apa aku membuatnya marah? Oh tidak! Habislah riwayatku! Lili maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa menjagamu lagi!

"Tsu-tsukimori-san—" aku mau bilang berhenti, tapi ia langsung memotong perkataanku.

"Hino…" ia menatapku dengan lekat-lekat, dan itu membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Oh Lili, apa yang harus kulakukan?

`Apa kamu beneran bisa melihatku?` Tanya temanya Tsukimori-san. Apa mereka menganggap aku buta ya?

"I-iya…" jawabku gugup, soalnya mereka menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya, apalagi Tsukimori-san yang menatapku seperti itu. " Apa kalian menganggapku buta, jadinya kalian menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas ini?" yap keluarlah kata 'terlalu berani'-ku ini. Haaah, pasrah aja kalau dijadiin batu sama Tsukimori-san.

"Bukan begitu Hino, aku kaget karena orang ini adalah—"

`—roh. Ya, aku adalah 'roh penjaga'-nya Len,`

Apa? Sumpe loe?

Pasti kalian bercanda!

"Ga MUNGKIN!" teriakku

Bodoh! Kenapa aku teriak?

Ini nih akibat teriak terlalu keras, jadinya mulutku ditutup sama telapak tangannya Tsukimori-san.

"Diamlah, Hino. Kamu ga perlu teriak segala," ucapnya datar, tapi ada kekesalan di nada ucapannya itu. Lili! Aku membuat Tsukimori-san kesal! Tidak!

"Ma-maaf, Tsukimori-san…" aku menundukkan kepalaku. Lalu ia melepaskanku.

`Sudahlah Hino, ga perlu minta maap segala,` kata roh tersebut. Ehehe, roh? Ga mungkin! Ini pasti hanya lelucon murahan! Mana mungkin ada 'roh penjaga' di abad ini kan?

"Hei, Kiriya, dia minta maaf padaku bukan padamu," ucap Tsukimori-san dengan kesal pada roh penjaga-nya. Oh, ternyata nama-nya 'Kiriya'.

`Iya-iya, dasar orang dingin!` ejek 'Kiriya'. Hoaaa! Baru kali ini aku mendengar sang Len Tsukimori diejek oleh orang—eh, coret itu—roh.

Tsukimori-san tidak menggubris, mungkin sudah terbiasa atau memang ga terlalu mikirin itu, tapi malah itu yang aku sesalkan, soalnya kini Tsukimori-san menatapku dengan baik-baik dan perlahan mendekatiku. Haaa! Tidak!

"A-ada apa… Tsu-tsukimori-san…?" tanyaku gugup.

"Hino, apa kamu per—"

`Caya kalau aku ini roh?` sambung, eh, potong 'Kiriya'.

Neh, orang—roh ini pasti tidak takut lagi di 'deathglare' sama si 'Pangeran Es' ini, buktinya dia santai-santai aja menerima tatapan mematikan dari temannya itu, kalau aku sih sudah pingsan dari tadi.

"Kiriya…" gumam Tsukimori-san, oke, ini menakutkan, Tsukimori-san benar-benar kesal!

`Ada apa, Len?` Tanya 'Kiriya' dengan wajah 'inosen'. Haha, ini baru yang namanya 'opera sabun' (?).

"Kamu ini, orang kalau bicara jangan dipotong dulu pembicaraanya. Kamu mau kubunuh?" omel Tsukimori-san dengan nada mengancam. Maaa! Sadis!

'Kiriya' ketawa kecil. "Aku kan udah mati, Len. Jadi ga ada gunanya lagi kamu mau ngebunuh aku," siip! Pintar sekali 'Kiriya'-san!

Tsukimori-san menghela napas. "Oke, tak ada lagi musik pop dan earphone kalau begitu," ancam Len. Ganas! Musik, eh? 'roh' juga suka musik pop?

Eh, tunggu dulu! Aku kan ga percaya kalau 'Kiriya' ini roh kan? Tapi kenapa aku terus memanggilnya 'roh'? Aaargh! Fic ini membuatku gila!

`Eeeeh! Jangan! Oke, oke… maap deh…` ucap 'Kiriya' mengalah. Mengetahui kelemahan orang bagus juga ternyata.

Tsukimori-san menghela napas—lagi—, dan menatapku—lagi—. Dan itu membuatku sangat, sangat tidak nyaman.

"Hino, apa kamu percaya?" Tanya-nya.

Percaya? Percaya apa?

Ooh! Percaya kalau 'Kiriya' itu 'roh penjaga'?

Aku jawab seadanya saja. "Eng…enggak tau…" aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Sebenarnya aku pengen jawab: KAMU GILA? MANA MUNGKIN AKU PERCAYA SAMA HAL YANG BEGITUAN! Tapi… yah… aku sayang umur sih, belum mau mati muda aku…

"Anak ini—"

`Payah!` potong—lagi—'Kiriya'.

Dan diberi 'deathglare' gratisan oleh Tsukimori-san—lagi—.

`Ehe, maap,`

"Ini peringatan terakhir dariku, Kiriya. Sekali lagi kamu memo—"

Teng teng

Hahay, bukan 'Kiriya'-san yang motong, tapi bel masuk pelajaran pertama!

Aku dan 'Kiriya' tertawa, Tsukimori-san kesal setengah hidup. Hehe

"Ga usah ketawa!" serunya. Hoaa! Ekspresi lain lagi yang ia keluarkan selain ekspresi datar! Ini benar-benar menakjubkan!

Lalu ia pergi menuju kelas, 'Kiriya'-san tentu saja ikut dan aku pun mengikutinya juga. Jelas dong, kita kan satu kelas. Tapi, sebelum sampai ke kelas ia berbalik dan menghadapku.

"Istirahat keatap. Jangan lupa," ucapnya err perintahnya?

Yah, mau ga mau harus ikutin apa aja yang dia suruh, takut nanti jadi batu kalau aku nolak. Mou! Kayak dia mamaku aja, kayak aku Maling Undang eh Malin Kundang aja pake dijadiin batu segala!

"Ya," jawabku ogah-ogahan. Btw, ogah itu artis yang kayak banci itu kan? Oh, bukan! Ogah itu yang di Unyil itu kan? #plakk

"Hn,"

Dan kita pun masuk ke kelas.

**End of Kahoko's PoV**

**Len's PoV**

Tidak bisa dipercaya! Ini sangat tidak bisa dipercaya! Kiriya bisa dilihat oleh orang selain aku? Sangat tidak mungkin!

`Mungkin aja kali,' ucap Kiriya, seenaknya masuk kepikiran orang.

'Apa maksudmu, Kiriya?' jawabku dalam pikiran. Ya lah! Kalau keras-keras bisa kedengaran orang dan aku bisa dianggap gila, lagian ini masih dalam sesi pelajaran, maka guru Fisika-nya sadis lagi!

`Maksudku, mungkin dia punya kekuatan bisa ngeliat 'roh' atau hantu?`

'Jangan bercanda,'

`Aku ga bercanda, cuma ber-kidding,` XD

'Terserah,'

`Tapi… aku senang! Karena ada juga orang yang bisa melihatku selain kamu, Len. Mungkin dia mau jadi temanku?`

'Temanmu berarti temanku. Astaga, kenapa gadis itu?'

`Kamu ga nganggap dia sebagai 'Gadis Pembawa Sial' kan?`

'Ga lah. Murid disini aja yang percaya takhayul seperti itu. Apa-apaan itu, mereka bisanya nyiksa orang mulu. 5 bulan seperti itu, apa ga capek ya?'

`Ooh, 'Pangeran Es' mulai tertarik pada seorang gadis!`

'Bicara pada dirimu sendiri, mulai dari dulu kan kamu merhatiin gadis itu?'

`Memang, sayang sih aku udah mati, kalau masih hidup, aku akan melindunginnya,`

'Benarkah?'

`Kenapa? Takut keduluan sama aku?'

'Omong kosong,'

`Kamu juga terta—`

Teng teng teng

Istirahat? Cepat sekali, bahkan aku tidak tau pelajaran pertama udah diganti kepelajaran berikutnya dan aku tidak memperhatkan gurunya menerangkan pelajaran. Sial.

`Kasihan… susah sih ya~ anak rajin…`

'Diam aja kamu. Susah juga kalau kamu terus seenaknya masuk dan ikut campur didalam pikiranku. Jadi ga tenang,'

`Emang salah siapa ini?`

…

'Maaf, aku tau ini sa—'

`Bukan! Maaf, aku ga bermaksud untuk me—`

"Tsukimori-san," kami berdua langsung menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilku tadi.

Hino, eh?

"Bi-bisa kah aku membeli makanan dulu baru keatap?" Tanya nya gugup. Memang aku bikin takut sampai dia kayak gitu ya?

`Iya…` lagi-lagi masuk seenaknya.

"Tidak apa. Tapi langsung keatap setelah itu. Makan diatap saja," ucapku datar.

Dia mengangguk dan langsung pergi. Untung tidak ada orang dikelas, kalau tidak sudah dimaki-maki Hino karena 'berani sekali berbicara dengan Tsukimori-sama'. Tidak masuk akal, apa salahnya Hino berbicara denganku?

Haah, jadi khawatir kalau dia dijailin lagi atau dimaki-maki dikantin.

`Kenapa kita tidak menemaninya saja?`

'Masuk kedalam pikiran tanpa ijin lagi. Haaah… Kiriya, kamu saja,' ucapku pasrah, sebenarnya aku juga mau menemani gadis itu. Kasihan tadi, sudah disiram, diinjak pula.

`Hee, aku tau apa yang kamu pikirkan,`

'Mau gimana lagi? Rahasia apapun yang aku simpan atau apapun yang aku pikirkan pasti kamu akan mengetahuinya,'

`Iya-iya… Tapi yakin ga kamu mau aku ngambil alih tubuhmu?`

'Iya, tapi jangan buat aku terlalu OOC. Dan Author, kamu juga!' (KiYu: "me?" ¬¬)

`Baiklah,`

**End of Len's PoV**

**Normal PoV**

Kiriya pun langsung masuk kedalam tubuh Len.

"Whoa! Ini lebih baik!" seru Len yang sebenarnya Kiriya (sambil loncat-loncat, senyum-senyum gaje, tangan dinaikkan keatas dengan sangat gajenya).

`Jaga kelakuan,` Len memperingati Kiriya. Ya dong, kalo Len, sang 'Pangeran Es' teriak-teriak gaje kayak tadi, apa ga OOC banget kan? Menghancur imej sebagai 'Pangeran Es' saja.

'Ups! Maap,' Kiriya cengengesan sendiri.

`Apa yang kamu tunggu, cepat kekantin,` perintah Len, tapi dengan nada yang 'cukup' datar.

'Iya-iya! Dasar ga sabaran. Ga diambil juga pang Hino dari mu,' goda Kiriya.

`Cukup Kiriya. Kamu minta dihajar?` ancam Len.

Kiriya tertawa gugup. 'Enggak kok…'

`Cepat Jalan!` seru Len. Wah, kesabaran manusia juga ada batasnya ternyata, bahkan untuk Tsukimori Len.

'Baik bos!' dengan cepat Kiriya berlari menuju kantin.

**Di Kantin**

"Orang sepertimu buat daganganku jadi ga laku! Pergi sana! Gara-gara kamu beli ditempatku, pelanggan ga ada yang mau beli disini. Pergi kamu 'pembawa sial'!" seru ibu penjual dan mendorong Kahoko dengan keras.

Sebelum Kahoko sempat terjatuh, sebuah tangan yang kuat menangkap Kahoko tepat pada waktunya.

"Apa… kamu ga apa-apa?"

'Siapa…?'

**TBC**

**A/N**: siapa itu? (siapa aja boleee) ehem, another gaje story… maap menyiksa mata kalian karena telah meluangkan waktu dan bersedia untuk membaca ini. Terima kasih! #bow  
**apa fic ini diteruskan ato ga usah diteruskan lagi?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: #insert standard disclaimer here

**Warning**: seperti Ch sebelumnya…

**A/N**: `…` = roh berbicara (bisa Kiriya atau Len)

**An Unlucky Girl  
and  
a Man Who Has a Soul Keeper**

**Ch 2**

'Siapa?'

"Ups! Itu kan… maaf…" ucap ibu kantin yang mendorong Kahoko tadi.

"Kamu ga apa-apa kan? Apa kamu terluka?" Tanya orang yang menolong Kahoko

"Iya… aku tidak apa-apa… terima kasih," jawab Kahoko lalu ia berdiri dan menjauh dari orang itu.

"Oh, syukurlah… eh tunggu dulu!" serunya dan Kahoko pun berhenti.

"A-ada apa?"

"Perkenalkan namak—"

"Hino…!"

"Eh?"

'Tsukimori-san?'

"Apa yang kamu lakukan pada Hino?" tanya 'Len' pada pria yang ada disamping Hino.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya menolongnya yang tadi hampir terjatuh gara-gara didorong ibu kantin," jawab pria itu.

"I-iya…" tambah Hino.

'Tsukimori' menatap Kahoko lalu pria itu. "Hn."

Saat laki-laki itu hendak memperkenalkan diri lagi yang tadi sempat terpotong dengan datangnya Tsukimori, tiba-tiba saja 'Tsukimori' menarik Hino dan membawanya menjauh dari pria itu.

"Hei, tunggu dulu!" tahan pria itu.

`Kiriya,` Len memberi peringatan pada temannya itu.

'Ya aku tau. Tenang aja, aku kan jago akting,' balas Kiriya dalam pikiran. "Ada apa, Tsuchiura?" tanya 'Tsukimori' dingin.

"Oh, ternyata kamu mengenalku. Aku merasa tersanjung," ucap pria yang diketahui bernama Tsuchiura Ryotaro itu, "dikenal oleh 'Pangeran Es', berarti aku cukup populer, ya?" lanjutnya, disusul dengan kekehan.

'Tsukimori' alias Kiriya rasanya ingin tertawa, tapi langsung diberi suara peringatan oleh empunya tubuh seakan-akan mengatakan 'Tsukimori Len tidak akan tertawa, ingat itu!'

'Ugh! Len tidak asik!' gerutunya dalam hati.

`Aku kira kamu pandai berakting, Kiriya,` ucap Len, sarkastik.

'Iya, iya… dasar!'

"Hn, tentu. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Ketua OSIS belakang layar?" ucap 'Tsukimori' datar.

"Aku ti-tidak tau…" ucap Kahoko yang tadi hanya berdiam diri, malu-malu.

"Hn, kamu pengecualian, karena Ketua OSIS bayangan tidak berkerja selama 5 bulan."

"Ah! Benar! Makanya aku ingin berkenalan denganmu, anak baru. Hino Kahoko, bukan?" tanya Ryotaro sambil menawarkan gadis itu jabat tangan, "perkenalkan, namaku Tsuchiura Ryotaro."

"A-aku Hino Kahoko. Senang be-berkenalan dengan m-mu…" Kahoko membalas dengan malu-malu.

Ryotaro tersenyum, "Oh ya, Tsukimori, ngomong-ngomong kita jarang sekali bertemu."

'Tsukimori' menatap Tsuchiura dengan tatapan dingin, "Aku tidak peduli," lalu menatap Hino, "Ayo kita pergi."

Kahoko hanya mengangguk, lalu mengikuti 'Tsukimori' dari belakang.

"Hei, aku belum selesai bicara disini! Jangan mengabaikanku, Tsukimori!" pekiknya, tapi si 'Tsukimori' dan anak baru sudah pergi jauh, "Dasar… tidak pernah berubah, selalu saja dingin. Padahalkan aku ingin lebih mengenal yang disebut-sebut si 'Pembawa sial' itu," gumamnya sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah, lain kali tidak akan kulepaskan."

.

.

.

`Aku tidak suka dia.`

'Apalagi aku,' balas Kiriya.

`Suruh Hino menjauh dari pria itu.`

'Ya.'

"Hino, kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya 'Tsukimori' dengan nada khawatir.

Kahoko mengangguk, tapi tidak terlalu terkejut dengan 'Tsukimori' yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Dengar ini, Hino. Jangan sekali-kali kamu dekat-dekat dengan pria yang tadi. Apa aku jelas?" 'Tsukimori' berbicara tanpa sekalipun menoleh pada Hino sambil berjalan meninggalkan kantin dan diikuti oleh sang gadis.

"Tapi, kenapa, Kiriya-san…? Siapa sebenarnya Tsuchiura Ryotaro itu?" tanya Kahoko yang sejak dari awal telah mengetahui kalau orang ini bukan Len, tapi melainkan Kiriya. Dia bingung juga sih, tapi ia biarkan saja.

Tsukimori alias Kiriya yang mendengar itu pun langsung terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis ini bisa melihat wujudnya, dan sekarang malahan dia bisa mengetahui kalau 'Tsukimori' yang sekarang itu bukan Len, tapi Kiriya.

Len yang berada didalam tubuhnya sendiri pun juga ikutan terkejut. Sebenarnya siapa gadis ini?

Tsukimori yang sebenarnya Kiriya langsung menarik Kahoko dan membawanya keluar kantin dan menuju samping sekolah. Orang-orang yang melihat itu, heran melihat tingkah laku dari 'Pangeraan Es'.

'Tsukimori' menatap Kahoko. "Bagaimana… bagaimana kamu tau kalau aku ini Kiriya? Kenapa kamu bisa menyadari pertukaan tubuh yang kami lakukan? Katakan, siapa kamu sebenarnya?" bahkan Tsuchiura dari dulu tidak pernah mengetahui ini, lanjutnya dalam hati.

Kahoko yang kaget karena tiba-tiba saja diseret kesini, mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. "Ano… aku ga tau… dan pertanyaan mu itu aku sama sekali ga ngerti… siapa sebenarnya aku? Aku kan Hino Kahoko," ucap Kahoko.

Dan pertanyaan tentang pria bernama Tsuchiura Ryotaro pun terabaikan.

Kiriya yang memakai tubuh Len menghela napas panjang. "Hino, aku serius, kamu itu orang pertama yang sadar akan keberadaanku, dan kali ini kamu juga bisa tau kalau aku yang berada di tubuh Len ini adalah Kiriya…"

"Sumpah, Kiriya-san, aku juga ga ngerti. Aku bisa melihatmu, dan aku juga bisa tau kalau kamu bukan Tsukimori-san yang asli… itu…"

"Tapi, apa kamu bisa melihat rohnya Len?" tanya Kiriya, kalau misalnya Kahoko dapat melihat Len dalam bentuk roh, itu bisa masuk akal kalau gadis itu bisa mengetahui itu semua. Tapi, itu kurang masuk akal juga, Len yang bertukar tubuh, bukan, sebenarnya bukan bertukar tubuh karena itu tidak mungkin, soalnya Kiriya tidak mempunyai tubuh 'asli' jadi tidak bisa bertukar tubuh, yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah dalam tubuhnya Len terdapat 2 roh, roh sang pemilik sebenarnya dan rohnya Kiriya.

Kahoko menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku tidak bisa melihat rohnya Len—eh maksudku Tsukimori-san."

"Hmm, dugaanku salah…" benar juga, Kahoko tidak mungkin melihat rohnya Len yang berada didalam tubuhnya dan bukan seperti Kiriya yang berada diluar tubuh Len. Karena rohnya Kiriya berada diluar tubuh, jadi dia bisa melihat.

"Um… aku ingin bertanya…"

"Ya?"

"Kalian kok bisa melakukan pertukaran tubuh atau apalah itu namanya?" tanya Kahoko, penasaran. Pertemuannya dengan Len dan 'roh penjaga'-nya ini membuat Kahoko merasa heran dan penasaran. Mengapa ia bisa melihat itu? padahal dia dulu tidak pernah melihat hantu—eh? Kiriya kan bukan hantu.

"Itu… tidak bisa dijelaskan. Tentang kamu yang bisa mengetahui ini semua juga sangat mengherankan," jawab Kiriya. "Mengapa kamu bisa mengetahui kalau Len yang sekarang adalah aku?"

"Ano… itu, aku juga heran, soalnya, setiap ada Tsukimori-san disitu pasti ada Kiriya-san, dan saat kamu tadi menghampiriku, aku tidak melihat Kiriya-san dimana-mana… dan juga Tsukimori-san nggak mungkin khawatir… padaku…" Kahoko tertunduk.

Len yang melihat dan mendengar itu pun jadi merasa tidak enak hati.

"Oh… jadi itu yang membuatmu bisa menyadari pertukaran tubuh kami?"

"Selain itu… juga… kalau berada didekatnya Tsukimori-san aku merasa gugup dan sekarang meskipun Kiriya-san memakai wujud Tsukimori-san, aku tidak merasa gugup seperti biasanya… terus… dari gerak-gerik, perkataan kalian juga berbeda…"

`Jadi, kalau berada didekatku kamu jadi gugup? Apa aku sebegitu menakutkan?` terdengar suara Len, tetapi Kahoko tidak dapat melihat sosoknya.

Kahoko menundukkan kepalanya. "Bu-bukan itu… Tsukimori-san…" Kahoko menjadi gugup setelah mendengar suara Len yang monoton. "Eng… aduh… gimana je-jelasinnya ya?" Kahoko menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Ha-hanya saja… ano… a-aku bingung… aku bingung sama diriku sendiri yang selalu gu-gugup bila ada Tsukimori-san… apa, apa Tsukimori-san atau Kiriya-san tau a-ada apa denganku?" gadis itu menatap Tsukimori yang sebenarnya Kiriya.

Kedua pria itu terdiam, lalu Kiriya yang sekarang Len dan Len yang berada didalam tubuhnya, menatap gadis berambut merah itu dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Len menatap Kahoko dengan ekspresi bingung, sedangkan Kiriya menatap Kahoko dengan seringai menghiasi wajah 'Tsukimori'nya seperti tau apa yang sedang Kahoko alami saat ini.

'Hmmff…' Kiriya hampir tertawa.

`Ada apa, Kiriya?`

'Tidak ada apa-apa.'

`Hn. Kamu ini kadang-kadang aneh.`

"Emm… jadi a-apa kalian tau…?" tanya Kahoko, gugup karena melihat 'Tsukimori' berseringai. Meskipun tau kalau pria yang sedang menyudutkannya ini adalah Kiriya, tapi gadis ini tetap saja takjub melihat Len Tsukimori yang baru pertama kali dia liat berseringai. Tapi dia Kiriya, tapi tetap saja wajahnya Len, tapi kan ini Kiriya bukan Len, tapi tetap saja yang dia liat adalah seorang 'Pangeran Es' yang berseringai. Baaah! Ini menjadi tambah konyol saja!

`Aku tidak tau, Hino,` jawab Len. Yah, dia mah tidak mengerti tentang macam-macam ekspresi, ya lah dia nya saja jarang berekspresi. Duh!

Kiriya terkekeh mendengar jawaban dari teman sejak kecilnya itu. Kahoko dan Len yang mendengar itu heran terhadap si 'roh' ini.

"Ki-Kiriya-san kenapa?" tanya Kahoko, bingung.

Hela napas. "Dasar, kalian berdua ini sangat bebal!" ucapnya, masih tertawa geli.

`Maksudnya? Aku juga?`

"Ah, tau ah! Cari tau aja sendiri. Dasar bebal!" seru Kiriya dan dengan tiba-tiba ia langsung keluar dari tubuh Len dan dengan paksa Len tertarik kembali ketubuhnya, membuat pria itu sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Kiriya.

'Sialan kamu, Kiriya.'

…

Tidak ada respon

'Sial, aku lupa kalau dia bisa menghilangkan keberadaannya,' pikir Len.

Kahoko yang sadar kalau Tsukimori sudah kembali ketubuh aslinya, bingung melihat Len yang wajahnya menyiratkan kekesalan. "Tsu-Tsukimori-san… ada apa?"

Len terkejut, 'Dia sadar kalau aku sudah kembali ketubuhku… siapa sih gadis ini?'

"Tsukimori-san…" Kahoko tersadar dengan jarak antara dia dan Tsukimori… sangat dekat. Saat Tsukimori yang didalamnya adalah Kiriya, Kahoko tidak begitu peduli, tapi sekarang yang ada didepannya ini adalah Len asli, dan ini membuat mukanya bersemu merah dan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang.

Len menghela napas, belum sadar akan kedekatan mereka. Pangeran Es ini masih sibuk mengutuk Kiriya dalam hati. Saat Len mendengar namanya dipanggil, ia menatap Kahoko dan ia sadar akan kedekatan mereka. Refleks, ia langsung mundur kebelakang dengan cepat, mukanya terdapat semburat merah.

"Maaf…" ucap Len.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa…" ucap Kahoko, mengalihkan pandangannya ketanah.

Len menatap Kahoko yang sekarang lebih senang menatap tanah dari pada dia. Perasaan tadi saat tubuhnya diambil alih Kiriya, gadis itu tidak gugup, tapi sekarang, saat Len yang berada didekatnya, gadis berambut merah itu menjadi gugup dan gemetaran. Sial, mengapa ia begitu takut pada Len? Apa salahnya coba?

Len mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak disangka-sangka ia memasang ekspresi cemberut; tidak senang dengan kelakuan dari teman sekelasnya itu.

"Hino," panggil Len.

Saat Kahoko menatap Len, tiba-tiba saja tangan Len terarah ke muka Kahoko dan dengan cepat jarinya mengetek dahi gadis itu. Tidak begitu sakit, tapi itu bukan masalahnya, yang jadi masalahnya itu; kenapa dia melakukan itu?

Kahoko kaget, begitu juga Len. Lha? Len sendiri bahkan terkejut dengan aksinya sendiri. Kahoko melihat Len yang juga kaget, menjadi heran.

'Apa-apaan tadi?' batin mereka berdua.

Kahoko memegang dahinya sementara itu Len langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan gadis yang heran itu. Muka mereka berdua memerah.

"Tsukimori-san," panggilnya, tapi yang dipanggil tidak mengiraukan dan tetap pergi menjauh darinya.

Kahoko yang tidak dihiraukan Len, hanya bisa menghela napas, "Kenapa dia melakukan itu…?" gumamnya.

Len yang masih bingung dengan tindakannya yang tadi, langsung berbalik meninggalkan Kahoko. Ia mendengar gadis itu memanggilnya, tetapi ia memilih untuk tidak menggubris panggilan itu dan malah berjalan menjauh karena merasa ma—tidak, bukan itu… tapi apa? Tapi rasa ini mendekati rasa malu… apa ini?

"Kenapa… kenapa aku melakukan itu…?" gumam Len sambil memegang wajahnya yang panas dan keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipisnya.

~LenKaho~

Dikelas, Len dan Kahoko merasa canggung. Tempat duduk mereka yang horizontal sederet, dan hanya terpaut satu kursi saja, membuat mereka dapat melihat satu sama lain bahkan dari sudut mata saja.

Kahoko mencoba untuk lebih konsentrasi kearah papan tulis dan Sensei yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran, tetapi tetap tidak bisa, sekali-sekali ia melihat kearah Len. Dan tidak tau mengapa pandangan mereka bisa saling bertemu beberapa kali dan pada saat itu juga mereka membuang muka cepat-cepat. Keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipis mereka.

'Dia melihat kearahku…?' batin Kahoko dan Len, muka mereka memerah.

Sampai pelajaran usai pun mereka tetap tidak bisa konsentrasi. Saat pulangan mereka saling menghindar satu sama lain, tetapi takdir (alias author) selalu mempertemukan mereka.

Saat berdiri dari tempat duduk untuk segera pulang, pandangan mereka bertemu. Saat berjalan menuju pintu, mereka bersampingan. Saat diloker mereka berbarengan mengambil sepatu dan pandangan mereka kembali bertemu. Saat menuju rumah, sayang sekali (untungnya) jalan menuju rumah mereka satu arah, jadi mereka mau tidak mau jalan berama—koreks:i Len jalan duluan, Kahoko dengan lambannya berada jauh dibelakang pria itu.

Dan satu hari yang canggung mereka lewati

~LenKaho~

Keesokan harinya…

Seperti hari-hari biasanya; langit cerah, pagi yang sejuk, suasana damai dengan ditambah oleh bisikan-bisikan yang tidak mengenakkan telinga lagi.

Hino Kahoko. Tenang saja, gadis itu kuat bukan? Sudahlah, memang begini hidupnya. Tapi…

Tatap

Buang muka dan menghindar

Oh, ada yang tidak biasa; yap! 'Pangeran Es' yang sangat kesal.

Semua orang yang merasakan aura yang berbeda dari si stoik itu langsung menjauh dalam radius 10 meter. Yah, mereka tidak ingin berurusan dengan 'Pangeran Es' yang sedang kesal. Terakhir kali ia bersikap begitu, satu kelas mengalami bencana. Apa itu? ya, omelan dari Tsukimori-sama yang hampir membuat semua orang yang berurusan dengannya waktu itu menangis dan lari ketakutan bahkan ada yang pingsan. Percaya nggak? (nggak!)

Yang menjadi pertanyaannya; apa atau siapa yang membuat Tsukimori Len kesal. Satu-satunya yang bisa terpikir adalah: Hino Kahoko. Kenapa? Karena siapapun yang menyaksikan adegan kemarin yang dikantin itu, mereka bisa menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi dengan Tsukimori dan Hino. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Ketua OSIS bayangan, Tsuchiura Ryotaro. Mungkin mereka merebutkan Hino Kahoko. Oh! TIDAK! Para Len fan girls tidak terima! Tentu, Hino Kahoko kan 'Pembawa Sial', kalau pangeran mereka mendapat sial gimana? Ah! Bunuh Hino! Dan juga para Ryotaro fan girls juga tidak terima, Ketua OSIS bayangan pujaan mereka dekat-dekan dengan si Hino itu? ihhh, nggak banget!

Yah, tapi, mereka benar, penyebab Tsukimori Len kesal adalah Hino Kahoko.

Sejak kejadian Len yang dengan sendirinya mengetek dahi Kahoko, dan membuat suasana diantara mereka menjadi canggung gara-gara itu, Len berusaha untuk berbicara dengan gadis itu untuk meluruskan semuanya. Tapi si gadis malah terus-terusan menghindarinya. Bagaimana ini bisa diluruskan kalau si Hino Kahoko nya terus menghindar?

Len mulai frustasi, selain masalah Hino Kahoko, ia juga mulai kesal dengan Kiriya yang tidak muncul dari kemarin.

Kemana si rambut merah marun itu?

Ah, tidak terlalu penting karena 'roh' itu sering melakukan tindakan yang konyol. Yang menjadi prioritas pertamanya adalah meluruskan kejadian kemarin pada Hino dan Len ingin menyelesaikan satu masalahnya itu. Tapi… sial, dia menghindar terus… mulai dari tadi pagi hingga bel istirahat kedua berdering sekarang.

**Len's PoV**

Dia menghindariku, dia menghindariku lagi… menghindariku…

Sial! Tidak ada yang boleh menghindar dari hadapanku sebelum kusuruh mereka untuk itu!

`Sungguh egois…`

'Ah, akhirnya kamu keluar juga…'

`Yo! Rindu padaku?`

'Demi kucingku, sama sekali tidak.'

`Emang kamu punya kucing?`

'Tidak. Ah, nanti aku beli.'

`Gila…`

'Jadi, kamu kemana aja?'

`Oh, aku… meneliti…` jawab Kiriya.

'Tentang?'

Kiriya berseringai, `Aku tau siapa Hino Kahoko itu sebenarnya.`

Aku membulatkan mata, 'Siapa… dia?' tanyaku penasaran.

**TBC**

**A/N:** cliffhanger lagi… ahaha… ehem, maap membuat kecewa sama chap 2 ini… aduh maap banget… juga update-nya lama… yah beginilah KiYu.

Ini chapter menyimpang dari rencana awal T.T berarti plotnya akan berubah dengan datangnya Ryo… hiks! Padahal cuma pengen berpusat pada kisah LenKahoKiri… ah, tapi tidak apa lah. #banyakomong-plak

Eh, ini kayak Ginban Kaleidoscope, bukan? Len ma Kiriya kayak Tazusa ma Pete… ahah

Aneh… di chap 1 juga diakhiri dengan pertanyaan "Siapa" ahaha, ga mutu banget sih. Maap ya! Nah, see ya next chap!

Balas repiuu:

Minna-san: makasih udah ngereview ^^

Uzumaki Andin: Yosh! Makasih udah repiu! ;D

Choco: Yo! Thx udah ngerepiu. Ini udah update, maap lama… oh! Dugaan yang ketiga! Saingannya Len.

Sweet Ave Maria: salam kenal juga! KiYu desu! Ano… senpai? Ahaha, aku kan masih kouhei… hihi  
1) nasibnya Kahoko ga sial, orang yang didekatnya baru sial, ah tapi itu yang buat Kaho jadi ikutan sial.. yah, intinya sial semua kecuali Len  
2)yo! Nanti dijelasin, pasti, soalnya itu bagian dari inti cerita ini  
yosh! Ini udah update. Thx udah ngerepiu ya…

Aidou Yuukihara: ahaha om…? Yosh! Ini lanjut (gara-gara didesak ma seseorang, ahaha)

Hikaruhino: lanjuuut

Mae: ya mbaa, ini dah apdet, wkwk

CherryBlossom Fairytail: kamu jadi suka FT, phie? Ga nyangka…  
bukan begitu phie… pan kamu dah baca di fb, jadi menurutku pasti kamu ga bakal baca di ffn ini… jeez  
oooh! Maaap! Mungkin nanti aku buat fic untuk mu phie! SasuSakuItaHina school life!  
#kejardepi

Misyel: ehehe, makasih udah ngerepiu… ini dah apdet! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: #insert standard disclaimer here

**Warning**: OoC sangad, abal n ancur, not like it? don't read it.

**A/N**: `…` = roh berbicara (bisa Kiriya atau Len)

**An Unlucky Girl  
and  
a Man Who Has a Soul Keeper**

**Ch 3**

**Normal PoV**

'Semakin lama, semakin ga nyambung ini…' Len menghela napas, 'Ada ya makhluk kayak gitu…'

`Hei, hei, jangan ngomong kayak gitu! Buktinya makhluk sepertiku aja ada!` protes Kiriya.

'Oh iya, aku lupa, kamu makhluk juga ya?'

`Ihk! Tega banget kamu sama temen sendiri! Gini-gini aku kan juga mantan manusia!` sanggah roh itu.

'Ya benar…' Len rasanya pengen nge-rolling matanya.

`Hiik, tega!`

'Eh, daripada itu, kamu dapat info itu dari mana?'

`Aku dapat dari informasi rahasia, yang dimana informasi rahasia itu memberiku seluruh akses menuju informasi rahasia, yang disana terdapat informasi rahasia yang sangat rahasia sehingga membuat informasi rahasia tersebut tidak boleh diberitau kepada siapa pun karena informasi rahasia itu adalah informasi rahasia yang dibuat untuk mengetahui informasi rahas—`

'Kamu kayak Asahina aja.'

`Siapa itu?`

'Ga tau juga sih.'

`Yee!`

'Hn, jadi tentang si Lili ini, apa hubungannya dengan Hino?'

**~LenKaho~**

"A-ada apa kalian memanggilku kesini…?" tanya Kahoko, takut-takut.

Saat bel istirahat kedua berbunyi, beberapa orang mendekati Kahoko dan memintanya untuk pergi menuju belakang gudang kosong yang berada agak jauh dari gedung utama SMU Seiso.

"Seharusnya kamu sudah tau!" seru yang rambutnya panjang berwarna merah, yang sepertinya ketua dari ketiga gadis yang sedang memojokkan Kahoko di belakang gudang sekolah.

"Ma…maaf aku tidak tau…" Kahoko menundukkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah telapak tangan melayang dan mendarat di pipi mulus Kahoko—rupanya ketuanya, Towako, yang menampar gadis malang itu.

"Dasar gadis 'Pembawa SIAL', aku bilangin ya; jangan dekat-dekat dengan Tsukimori-sama, atau kamu akan mendapat ganjarannya!" ucap yang rambut panjang satunya yang berwarna coklat; Mai Tsugawa, seraya menjambak rambut Kahoko dengan keras.

"Akh…!" rintih Kahoko, tangan kanannya mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Mai yang menarik rambutnya itu.

Tapi, gadis bermbut pendek menahan tangan Kahoko dan menghantamkannya ke dinding, "Jangan coba-coba melawan kami, gadis sial!" seru gadis yang bernama Akira itu.

Kahoko merintih, lagi. Lalu dengan ganas Mai menjambak rambut Kahoko dan mendorong gadis itu ketanah—menyebabkan lututnya terbentur batu dan berdarah.

"Dengar ya! Kalau kamu masih aja ngedeketin Tsukimori-sama, kamu akan membuatnya jadi sial juga tau! Kami tidak ingin Tsukimori-sama ikutan sial gara-gara kamu!" seru Towako sambil menampar lagi wajah Kahoko dipipi sebelahnya. Dan berulang-ulang kali ia menampar kanan-kiri pipi Kahoko.

"Kumohon hentikan…" pinta Kahoko seraya menahan tangan Towako. Tapi, Kahoko tidak menangis dan ia tidak akan menangis. Meskipun sakit, ini belum seberapa. Ia tidak akan pernah menangis lagi!

"Hiiiik! Jangan pegang-pegang!" serunya, memukul tangan Kahoko, lalu menghantamkan wajahnya ketanah.

"Akh!" Kahoko meringis kesakitan. Pipi kirinya tergores dan mengeluarkan darah, goresannya juga cukup besar.

"Hiii! Menjijikan!" ucap Towaku sambil mengelap tangan yang dipegang Kahoko, ke bajunya, "Ya ampun! Aku harus cuci tangan nih! Aduh bajuku juga jadi begini! Ahh, nanti aku kena infeksi lagi gara-gara dipegang sama 'PEMBAWA SIAL'!" seru Towako sambil menendang tubuh Hino yang tersungkur ditanah, "Teman-teman, ayo kita pergi. Sepertinya kita sudahi dulu acara main-main dengan 'gadis pembawa sial' ini!" Towako pun berjalan duluan meninggalkan Hino yang kesakitan, dan lalu diikuti oleh kedua temannya. "Aduuuh! Aku harus mandi kembang 7 hari 7 malam ini!" keluhnya.

"Bye~!" ucap Akira sambil menendang lutut Kahoko yang berdarah—membuat gadis itu meringis.

Mai tertawa, "Dadah~" ia juga ikutan menendang perut Kahoko.

Dan ketiga gadis itu lenyap dari hadapan Kahoko dengan tampang puas karena senang sudah menyiksanya.

"Sakit…" rintih Kahoko sambil memegangi perutnya. Sekalinya Mai cukup keras juga menendang perutnya itu.

Kahoko berusaha untuk berdiri, dengan bantuan dinding untuk pegangan akhirnya ia dapat berdiri dengan luka dilutunya itu yang semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah.

Kahoko meringis, ia merasa begitu sakit saat sudah berdiri didaerah lututnya. Gadis itu sampai terseok-seok, susah untuk berjalan. Ia menggunakan dinding untuk menopangnya agar bisa seimbang berjalan dengan satu kaki—ia berjinjit dengan kaki kanan menjadi tumpuanya, kaki kiri yang terdapat luka dilututnya ia naikkan agar tidak terlalu sakit.

Dan ia merintih lagi, kini dampak dari goresan diwajahnya mulai timbul. Kahoko memegangi pipi kirinya, "Auuuch!"

Kahoko berjalan dari gudang menuju samping sekolah.

**~LenKaho~**

`Kenapa kita kesini Len?`

'Aku… ingin mencari Hino.'

`Untuk apa? Ampun, Len, ternyata kamu bener-bener suka sama tu cewek.`

'…'

`Ga ada jawaban berarti iya…`

Len tidak menghiraukan Kiriya, ia tetap saja berjalan menelusuri samping sekolah. Dan tiba-tiba saja matanya membulat sempurna.

"Hino!" pekik Len, ia berlari kearah gadis yang sedang terluka itu.

`Hino?` Kiriya membulatkan matanya juga saat melihat keadaan Hino yang penuh dengan luka.

"Hino, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kamu bisa terluka?" tanya Len seraya mengamati seluruh luka yang didapat oleh gadis itu, mulai dari muka hingga lutut dan tangannya juga—ternyata terdapat goresan juga disana.

Kahoko tidak menjawab dan malah pergi dari hadapan Len.

"Tunggu, Hino!" Len mengejar.

Kahoko tetap tidak menghiraukannya.

"Aku bilang tunggu, sial!" seru Len seraya menarik lengan Kahoko dan mendorongnya kedinding. Len menggunakan tubuhnya untuk mencegah Kahoko untuk melarikan diri lagi. Jadi, Kahoko tergapit oleh tubuh Len dan dinding.

"Le-lepaskan aku, Tsukimori-san…" pinta gadis itu, menundukkan kepalanya karena tidak berani menatap si 'Pangeran Es'.

"Hino, siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?"

"…"

"Jawab aku, Hino."

"Ti… tidak ada yang perlu kujawab! Pergi dariku, Tsukimori-san!" pekik Kahoko seraya mendorong sangat keras tubuh Len, dan mengakibatkan Len terdorong kebelakang, tapi untung saja ia punya keseimbangan yang cukup baik sehingga ia tidak jatuh ke tanah. Tapi tidak beruntungnya gadis berambut merah itu berhasil lolos darinya dan berlari sangat kencang—padahal lulutnya sakit, tapi ia tidak hiraukan itu—meninggalkan Len sendirian.

"Tch, sial," decak Len.

`Apa gadis itu memang 'pembawa sial' ya?`

'Apa kau bilang?' tanya Len dengan nada berbahaya—menandakan kalau dia tidak senang dengan perkataan Kiriya tadi.

`Ehe, ma-maksudku… habis dari tadi kamu ngomong 'sial' terus—aku cuma bercanda, duh!`

'Aku sama sekali tidak menganggap itu sebuah candaan,' ucapnya dingin seraya berjalan pergi dari samping sekolah dimana ia tadi tidak sengaja beremu dengan Hino yang terluka disana-sini.

Apa—siapa yang berbuat itu padanya?

Len menyipitkan matanya, moodnya sama sekali tidak bagus karena kejadian yang menimpa Hino dan ditambah lagi kasus kemarin yang ia tak sengaja mengetek dahi gadis itu dan menyebabkan suasana canggung diantara mereka plus si Hino dari tadi pagi menghidarinya. Siapapun yang mengusik Len saat ini, pasti orang itu yang akan menjadi pelampiasan mood jelek dari 'Pangeran Es' ini.

BRUUKK

Baru aja dibilangin…

"Maaf!"

Len langsung memberi deathglare pada pria yang menubruknya tadi.

`Sabar Len,` ucap Kiriya yang punya firasat kalau Len akan meledak-ledak—gara-gara moodnya itu.

Len tidak menggubris, "Kamu ga punya mata ya," ujarnya, dingin. Tidak dingin seperti biasanya, kali ini benar-benar dingin.

Orang itu menunduk, "Ma-maaf," tubuhnya bergetar tidak karuan karena ia sudah membuat 'Pangeran Es' kesal.

"Kamu nyari masalah?" Len menatap tajam—tajam sekali pada pria malang itu.

"Ti…tidak…"

"Kamu berani melawanku?" kini aura-aura dingin terpancar dari si 'Pangeran Es' yang sedang kesal.

"Ti-tidak!" pria yang sepertinya anak kelas sebelahnya Len itu menggeleng.

"Tidak apanya!" Len memukulkan tinjunya kedinding koridor kelas.

Semua murid yang mendengar bunyi pukulan dari Len langsung keluar kelas dan menoleh kesumber suara. Mereka bergidik ngeri melihat sang 'Pangeran Es' yang baru kali ini marah—biasanya ia hanya bersikap dingin, tapi kali ini dia marah. Uh-oh, ini tidak bagus. Kasihan laki-laki malang yang telah menabrak Len.

Siswa malang itu berkeringat dingin, tubuhnya semakin bergetar karena ketakutan.

"Jawab aku!" seru Len yang kini memegang kerah baju siswa tersebut.

Si siswa hanya menatap ngeri Len, terlihat ketakutan yang sangat besar tersirat dibola matanya. "Ti-tidak, aku tidak berani melawanmu, Tsu-Tsukimori-sama!" pria itu mengeluarkan airmata karena ditatap sadis oleh Len. "Maafkan saya, Tsukimori-sama!"

`Len, hentikan!`

"Cih," decak Len seraya melepaskan kerah siswa itu. Si pemuda biru itu pun merapikan bajunya lalu pergi meninggalkan siswa malang tersebut yang hampir pingsan akibat dimarahi oleh 'Pangeran Es'.

Siswa itu tersungkur dilantai, kakinya terasa lemas dan peluh meluncur dari pelipisnya dengan deras.

`Len, tidak biasanya kamu hilang kendali seperti ini! Dia itu tidak sengaja menabrakmu! Kau terlalu berlebihan!` omel Kiriya.

'Bisakah kau diam?' bentak Len.

Kiriya terkejut mendengar itu, baru kali ini Len benar-benar membentaknya.

BRAAK!

Len dengan kasar membuka pintu geser kelasnya itu, menyebabkan siswa-siswi disana menoleh kearah pintu. Mereka terkejut dengan kelakuan Len yang tidak biasa itu. Mereka heran mengapa Len yang begitu dapat mengendalikan diri dan kalem, kini terlihat marah. Sangat jelas terukir diwajah gantengnya kalau dia begitu kesal. Saat hendak duduk pun, Len hampir saja membanting kursinya.

Dan para murid pun mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Ada apa dengannya beberapa hari ini?"

"Ngeri banget ngeliat dia marah."

"Jaga jarak atau kalian akan kena cipratan amarahnya!"

"Pasti ada apa-apa!"

"Apa yang membuat Tsukimori-sama begitu marah?"

"Aku yakin gara-gara si 'Pembawa Sial'!"

"Si Hino memang pembawa sial, buktinya aja dia buat Tsukimori-sama marah dan dampaknya kena kita juga!"

"DIAM!" seru Len yang tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap tajam pada setiap orang yang berada dikelas itu.

Langsung saja mereka semua diam dan menundukkan kepala. Bel masukan berbunyi dan mereka pun duduk ditempat masing-masing—dan diam.

Len beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju keluar kelas.

"Mau kemana, Tsukimori-san? Pelajaran akan segera dimulai," ucap seorang guru yang baru saja datang saat Len hendak keluar.

Len menatap tajam guru tersebut, "Minggir!" ucapnya seraya berlalu dari guru itu.

Si Sensei bergidik ngeri dan membiarkan saja Len keluar dari kelas. Ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan anak dari Tsukimori itu, lebih baik membiarkannya menenangkan diri dulu.

"A-ada apa dengannya?" tanya Sensei pada murid-muridnya.

Diam, itulah yang diberikan seluruh murid yang berada didalam kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

`Len,` Kiriya memulai.

'Aku bilang diam!'

`Len, maaf, tapi kamu harus tenang dulu…` Kiriya mencoba untuk menenangkan temannya itu.

Len menghela napas, mencoba untuk lebih tenang. 'Maaf.'

`Len…`

'Aku ga ngerti, kenapa Hino menghindariku? Apa dia membenciku?'

`Aku rasa ga seperti itu. Aku yakin Hino ga membencimu.`

'Dia tadi ga ada dikelas, kemana dia?'

`Kayaknya ke UKS, dilihat dari keadaannya…`

'Dan… siapa yang berbuat seperti itu padanya?'

`Entahlah… tapi aku punya firasat kalau yang melakukan itu para fans girl-mu.`

Len menghela napas. Memang susah sih ya kalau jadi orang ganteng, dimana-mana pasti ada aja penggemarnya.

'Orang-orang bodoh. Ayo kita ke UKS.'

`Baiiik!`

**~LenKaho~**

"Hino-san… yang tabah, ya?"ucap Mari Tsuzuki, sensei yang bertugas menjaga UKS. Ia sedang merawat luka-luka Kahoko.

"Maaf, karena merepotkanmu lagi, Mari-sensei," Kahoko menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Mari-sensei lembut sambil memerban luka dilutut Kahoko. "Tapi Hino-san, apa kamu akan diam aja disiksa oleh mereka?"

"Aku tidak ingin melawan…"

Mari-sensei menghela napas, "Aku harap mereka tidak akan melakukan ini lagi padamu, Hino-san…"

Kahoko hanya bisa tersenyum—ia tidak bisa meng-amini itu.

"Yap, sudah selesai!" Mari menepukkan kedua tangannya, "Sebaiknya kamu pulang saja, Hino-san, aku takut mereka akan menyiksamu lagi saat pulangan nanti."

Kahoko mengangguk, "Baiklah sensei."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menuliskan surat dispen untukmu… tunggu sebentar ya?" Mari-sensei pun kembali ke mejanya untuk menulis surat ijin untuk Kahoko agar ia dapat pulang lebih awal.

Setelah selesai, ia memberikan itu pada Kahoko, "Ini."

"Terima kasih, Sensei," Kahoko membungkukkan badannya.

"Hati-hati dijalan," ucap Mari-sensei.

"Ya," Kahoko pun keluar dari ruang UKS.

Saat keluar, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan menariknya dan menyeretnya entah kemana.

"Tsu-Tsukimori-san!" Kahoko kaget dengan aksi yang dilakukan Len. Ia pun mulai meronta agar pria itu melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Kahoko. "Le-lepaskan!"

Len tidak menggubrisnya, malahan ia semakin mempercepat jalannya menuju atap sekolah. Ia membawa Kahoko kesana. Ini seperti Déjà vu saja, kan belum lama ini kejadian Tsukimori tiba-tiba berada didepan UKS dan menariknya menuju atap pernah terjadi.

Saat sampai, ia langsung menutup pintu menuju atap dan memojokkan Kahoko—menggapit gadis itu dengan dinding dan tubuhnya.

"A-apa yang kamu lakukan, Tsukimori-san?" seru Kahoko.

"Siapa yang melakukan itu padamu?"

"A-aku sudah bilang, tidak ada yang perlu aku jawab!"

"Aku tanya; SIAPA?" Len tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi, ia memukulkan telapaknya kedinding dekat wajah Kahoko.

Gadis itu menatap ngeri Len, "Ke-kenapa kamu ingin sekali tau sih? Ini kan ga ada hubungannya denganmu!" Kahoko berusaha mendorong Len, tapi Len menahan dengan kuat tubuhnya agar tidak terdorong.

"Tentu saja ada!"

Kahoko tersentak. Apa maksudnya?

"A…apa yang kamu katakan…?"

Len terdiam, lalu bicara, "Te… tentu ada, karena aku yakin kalau yang melukaimu adalah… err, siapa, Kiriya?"

`Fans girlnya Len.`

"Ya, itulah pokoknya."

Kahoko tertegun, "Ke-kenapa kamu menduga kalau mereka yang melakukannya…? Siapa tau bu—"

"Jangan berlaga polos dihadapanku, Hino," potong Len.

"A-aku tidak berlaga polos…" Kahoko menundukkan kepalanya.

Tsukimori menatap tajam Kahoko. "Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku!" paksa Len, ia memegang lengan gadis itu dan mengguncangnya.

"He-hentikan, Tsukimori-san! Kamu menyakitiku!" pinta Kahoko karena genggaman Len terlalu kuat untuk lengannya.

Len berhenti mengguncang Kahoko, dan melepaskan tangannya dari lengan gadis itu.

"Maaf…"

Kahoko menghela napas, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Len—yang penting tidak memandang mata pria itu, "Kumohon berhentilah menggangguku, Tsukimori-san!"

"Mengganggumu?"

"Pergi dariku!"

Len tersentak, ia mengatupkan kedua alisnya, "Kenapa? Apa aku sebegitu mengganggumu, Hino?"

'Bukan…!' bantah Kahoko dalam hati, 'Bukan seperti itu…'

"Hino…?"

"Aku… bila Tsukimori-san terus-terusan berada didekatku… nanti… kamu akan kena sial!"

"Aku tidak percaya itu."

Gadis itu terkejut, "Ti…tidak percaya…? Kenapa? Padahal aku memang buat semua orang si—"

"Memang itu benar, tapi itu bukan salahmu!" bantah Len. Ia sudah mendengar semuanya dari Kiriya, bukan Kahoko yang salah dan itu juga sebuah kesalahan. Kasihan gadis ini, kenapa ia yang terkena sihir itu?

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Hino, ini semua bukan salahmu, ini semua tidak disengaja… pasti… pasti suatu hari nanti sihir itu akan hilang," jelas Len.

"Si…sihir apa?" Kahoko semakin bingung. Jaman sekarang ada sihir-sihiran? Tidak masuk akal banget!

`Sebenarnya, tidak sengaja seorang peri bernama Lili menggunakan sihirnya dan tidak sengaja pula sihir itu mengarah padamu, dan membuatmu—maksudku, orang yang berada disekitarmu menjadi 'sial',` jelas Kiriya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, peri? Sihir? Omong kosong, mana ada hal seperti itu dijaman sekarang!" sanggah Kahoko. 'Lili, eh? Namanya sama kayak kucingku,' batinnya.

"Tapi buktnya dia ada," Len menunjuk Kiriya.

`Aku buktinya, Hino. Ini memang tidak masuk akal, tapi kalau aku sendiri tidak percaya itu, berarti aku pun berarti tidak masuk akal, bukan? Kalau hal seperti itu tidak ada, berarti seharusnya aku juag tidak ada, kan?`

"Ta-tapi… apa Kirya-san juga terkena sihir?"

`Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak,`

"Lebih spesifik, Kiriya-san."

Kiriya menghela napa, `Nanti kamu akan kami beri tau…`

"Yang penting ini semua bukan salahmu jika mereka yang didekatmu jadi 'sial', itu sungguh ketidak-sengajaan, Hino. Jadi kumohon, jangan menyuruhku untuk pergi menjauh darimu."

Perkataan Len membuat gadis berambut merah itu terkejut sekaligus wajahnya bersemu merah. Sebenarnya Kahoko juga tidak ingin menjauh dari Len, tapi…

"**Dengar ya! Kalau kamu masih aja ngedeketin Tsukimori-sama, kamu akan membuatnya jadi sial juga tau! Kami tidak ingin Tsukimori-sama ikutan sial gara-gara kamu!"**

Perkataan Towako masih terngiang-ngiang dipikiran Kahoko. Ia juga tidak ingin Len menjadi sial gara-gara dia, meskipun kesialan itu bukan salah Kahoko, tapi tetap saja kena sial bila berdekatan dengannya, kan? Sebelum 'sihir' atau apalah itu hilang dari dirinya, tetap saja Kahoko akan membawa 'sial' bagi mereka yang dekat dengannya.

Kahoko diam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Tapi, sama aja kan? Ga juga berubah dengan taunya aku kalau itu semua bukan salahku. Tetap aja Tsukimori-san akan kena sial kalau terus-terusan berada didekatku. Jadi, kumohon, jangan dekati aku lagi!" Kahoko mendorong Len, sehingga pemuda yang sama sekali tidak menduga aksi Kahoko, kaget dan tidak siap, ia terdorong kebelakang dan dengan cepat Kahoko berlari—meskipun lututnya masih sakit—meninggalkan Len, lagi.

Tapi, sebelum Kahoko membuka pintu, dengan cepat Len langsung menangkap—atau mungkin merangkul—Kahoko dari belakang. Kahoko tersentak, dan mulai memberontak agar dapat lepas dari cengkraman Len, tapi pria itu tidak mau kalah, ia semakin mempererat pelukannya pada gadis itu.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu untuk kedua kalinya lagi, Hino," bisik Len ditelinga Kahoko—membuat gadis itu merinding.

"Le-lepaskan aku, Tsukimor-san!" bentak Kahoko, meskipun begitu, tetap saja wajah Kahoko memerah akibat kedekatan mereka.

Tangan Len yang melingkar dipinggang Kahoko semakin menguat, "Tidak akan."

"Kumohon…" Kahoko ingin sekali menangis. Ia hanya ingin Tsukimori-san tidak terkena sial, apa sih susahnya menjauh darinya? Mengertilah Tsukimori…

Len meletakkan dagunya dibahu Kahoko, "Kenapa… kenapa kamu ingin sekali aku menjauh darimu?"

Merasa jarak mereka semakin dekat dan dagu Len berada dibahunya itu semakin membuat Kahoko bersemu merah, "Ka…karena aku tidak mau Tsu-Tsukimori-san kena sial…"

"Kenapa kamu peduli sekali jika aku kena sial?" bisik Len yang membuat Kahoko tambah merinding.

"Ka-karena aku tidak ingin kamu kena sial, itu saja!" seru Kahoko, ia tidak bisa menahan lagi, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang dan mukanya tambah merah dan memanas, "Kumohon Tsukimori-san, lepaskan aku!" berontak Kahoko.

"Len."

"A-apa?"

"Panggil aku Len, maka akan kulepaskan kamu."

"U-untuk apa aku memanggilmu seperti itu? Aku tidak mau!" jantung Kahoko serasa mau copot saat Len memintanya—ah, memerintahnya untuk memanggilnya dengan nama depannya.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan berarti," bisik Len.

"Ini konyol, untuk apa aku memanggilmu seperti itu, Tsukimo—"

"Len," potongnya.

"Ba-baiklah," wajah Kahoko tambah merah, "Janji akan melepaskanku, kan?" Len mengangguk, "Len."

"Apa?" tanya Len—sok inosen—merasa dipanggil.

"Cepat lepaskan aku, Tsuki—" Len mempererat pelukannya, "Len! Kamu sudah janji kan?"

"Panggil aku sekali lagi," pinta Len. Ternyata mendengar nama depanya dipanggil oleh Kahoko, terdengar sangat indah. Ia ingin mendengarnya berulang-ulang kali.

"Le-Len."

"Lagi, Kahoko," kini Len memberanikan diri untuk memanggil Hino dengan nama depannya dan itu membuat wajah Len memerah sedikit.

Rasanya ada gunung melutus dan asap keluar dari kepala Kahoko saat Len memanggil nama depannya. Muka Kahoko sudah sangat sangat sangat merah, jantungnya berdetak sudah tidak karuan lagi—antara mau meledak dan copot. Tidak bisa, Kahoko menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak boleh terpengaruh.

"Len! Len! Len! Len!" seru Kahoko dengan satu tarikan napas saja sampai kehabisan napas, "Su-sudah puas? Cepat lepaskan aku!" berontak Kahoko.

"Ba…baiklah," Len melepaskan Kahoko dan langsung saja gadis itu berlari dan membuka pintu dan membantingnya—lumayan kuat.

`Sial, Len… kamu bener-bener hilang kendali hari ini…` komentar Kiriya. Sebenarnya Kiriya ada disitu, tapi kok kedua insan tersebut tidak merasakannya ya? Atau mereka memang melupakan keberadaan Kiriya dan hanya larut dalam dunia mereka sendiri? Kasihan Kiriya…

Len memegangi wajahnya yang merah dan panas, "A-aku ini kenapa sih…?"

Kiriya hanya menghela napas dan tidak mengiraukan pertanyaan Len, `Aku dikacangin tadi…` keluhnya—pundung dipojokan.

'Kiriya, sepertinya kita harus cari si Lili yang menyebabkan Ka—ehm, Hino jadi kayak gini,' usul Len.

`…mereka tenggelam dalam dunia sendiri… kayak aku ga ada aja tadi…` Kiriya ngomong ga jelas—ia masih mengeluh, pundung dipojokan, ngorek-ngorek dinding, dan aura-aura hitam terpancar.

'Kiriya!'

`Ya, aku dengar! Dan juga kenapa ga panggil 'Kahoko' lagi? Malah pindah ke 'Hino'!`

'I…itu…'

Kiriya menghela napas, `Lagian 'rencana mau tau siapa yang nyiksa Hino' malah jadi 'rencana ngegoda Hino'. Terus gimana tuh sama dia? Kamu disuruh menjauh, apa yang akan kamu lakukan, Len?`

'Tenang aja, Kiriya. Aku yakin dia tidak akan bisa membuatku menjauh darinya dan juga sebaliknya, dia tidak bisa menjauh dariku setelah kejadian ini,'

`Dasar, ternyata tadi itu dengan kesadaran penuh ya?` Kiriya berseringai.

Muka Len memerah, 'Iya dan tidak.'

`Lebih spesifik!`

'Daripada itu, apa kamu bisa mencari info tentang Lili?'

`Tunggu sampe aku sanggup, soalnya aku kan baru aja kembali ketubuhmu. Kamu tau kan kalau aku ga bisa keluar dari tubuhmu lebih dari 24 jam? Kita berdua akan menderita sakit. Beri aku 2 atau 3 hari lagi,` jelas Kiriya.

'Ah, iya, benar juga. Sudahlah, tunggu kamu benar-benar sanggup.'

`Ya.`

**TBC**

**A/N:** aseeem! Ini benar-benar melenceng dari rencana! Sumpah! Padahal Lili cuma nama kucingnya Kahoko dan Ryou ga ada dalam rencana awal… Waaaa! Tapi, yang penting udah apdet, fiuuh…  
Btw, ini genre-nya yang cocok Fantasy bukan? Soalnya ada sihir ma peri =='… Kasih pendapatnya dong, plis?

**Balas Review:**

**Ayi is au-chi:** ya iya lah Hino tuh orang, Au-chii =='  
hiik, ini chap udah seru belum?

**Aidou Yuukihara:** iyaaa T.T Pete nya udah ga sama Tazusa lagi…  
iya! Energy bagus banget lagunya  
yosh! Ini udah lanjut. Makasih ngerepiu lagi ^^

**Misyel:** plot sebelumnya itu pokoknya ga ada Ryou, maunya orang biasa aja… huhu  
kayaknya rumitan sekarang  
huaa, cukup Ryou dan Lili yang jadi tambahannya~ tak sanggup aku~ #halah  
oho, makasih ngerepiu lagi

**monkey D eimi:** makasih udah repiu! Ini lanjut chap 3, maap lama~  
nanti ada diceritain kok bagaimana Kiriya bisa masuk ke tubuhnya Len, hehe  
yosh! Sankyu sankyu sankyu!

**P.S: **Pada tau ga kalau Towako, Mai dan Akira itu para bodyguard-nya Azuma? Karena ga ada Azuma disini, jadi mereka jadi fans-nya Len, hehe. Terus, Mari Tsuzuki itu dari Kin'iro no Corda 2: Encore. Dia alumni Seiso Gakuen, satu angkatan sama Shinobu, pas kompetisi dia kalah ma Shinobu. Sebenarnya aku ga tau orangnya yang mana, tapi bingung mo cari Sensei yang bertugas di UKS, jadinya aku pilih dia (dari pada OC) mumpung kebetulan baca La Corda wiki, ketemu nama itu, jadinya dia aja deh. Kayaknya cocok gitu, hehe, soalnya dijelasin disana si Mari ngebantu Kahoko di Seiso Academy Festival.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Selamanya tidak akan bisa menjadi punya saya, karena La Corda selalu punyanya Yuki Kure-san~

**Warning**: OOC, typo(s), abal n ancur, _don't like don't read_.

**A/N**: `…` = roh berbicara (bisa Kiriya atau Len)

**An Unlucky Girl  
and  
a Man Who Has a Soul Keeper**

**Ch 4**

_Sayup-sayup angin membelai rambut biru bak langit itu. Sesekali ia geser poninya agar tidak mengganggu dua manik madu indah yang ia miliki. Sayang, irisnya yang indah terisi oleh pandangan kosong yang tak berarti. Menatap bosan daun-daun yang gugur, lalu menghela napas. Hidup ini sangat membosankan, tergambar pada bocah berumur 10 itu._

_Ia menghela napas sekali lagi—ah, entah ini sudah yang keberapa kali. Kolam madu tanpa dasar itu melirik pada segerombolan anak yang sedang bermain dengan asik. Getaran halus mengetuk hatinya—iri, ia merasa sedikit iri dengan anak-anak itu. Mereka bermain dan membuat teman—teman, kata itu sangat langka dikehidupan sang bocah penyendiri._

_Apa bagusnya teman? Apa perlu memiliki teman? Pertanyaan yang sama terus terulang dibenaknya saat melihat anak-anak seumurannya berkumpul menjadi suatu grup dan bermain bersama-sama dengan gembira. Tch, apa bagusnya? Apa poin dari semua itu?_

_Ditengah lamunannya, seorang bocah dengan rambut marah marun, menghampirinya—tersenyum dan membentangkan satu tangannya berniat untuk mengajak bocah kesepian itu. "Ayo main. Pasti kamu kesepian!" ucapnya seraya menarik tangan bocah berambut biru langit itu._

_Bocah yang diajak bermain tersebut hanya bisa terperangah melihat iris mata berwarna rubi itu. Senyumannya yang ceria itu, tangan hangat yang menggapai tangan dinginnya itu dan aura kegembiraan terpancar dari bocah berambut merah itu. Bukan itu saja, baru pertama kali semenjak ia sering datang ketaman ini, baru ada seseorang yang mau—berani—mengajaknya bermain. Sementara anak-anak yang lainnya memilih untuk menjauhinya karena sifatnya yang tidak ramah dan ekspresi yang selalu dingin. Dan juga ia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang masuk kedalam kehidupannya, ia sendiri yang memilih untuk sendirian dan mengurung diri di dunianya seorang._

_Bocah berambut biru itu menarik tangannya dari genggaman bacah berambut merah, "Tidak, aku tidak ingin bermain. Tinggalkan aku sendiri," ujarnya datar. Meskipun menolak, sebagian dari hati kecilnya ingin menerima ajakan anak itu, bermain dan bersenang-senang bersama pasti menyenangkan, lagipula ia juga masih kecil, ia juga ingin bermain seperti anak-anak seumurannya._

_Mengerucutkan bibirnya, bocah dengan manik rubi itu membalas, "Hee, kenapa? Ah, padahal aku baru saja pindah kesini, ayolah, beri aku tur keliling untuk mengenal lebih baik daerah sekitar!" bujuknya sambil menarik-narik lengan sang bocah bermata madu itu._

"_Kenapa tidak dengan yang lain saja? Mereka pasti dengan senang hati akan mengajakmu keliling," ucap si rambut biru, ketus. Alisnya saling bertautan melihat lengannya kembali ditarik oleh si rambut merah. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha melepaskan lengannya, tetapi cengkraman si rambut merah ini sangat kuat sehingga si rambut biru hanya bisa menghela napas._

_Cemberut, si rambut merah tidak ingin menyerah terlebih dahulu, "Ah, tidak mau," ia menarik lebih kuat lengan si rambut biru—membujukknya untuk berjalan, "oh, iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku," si rambut merah menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap mata si rambut biru, "namaku Kiriya Etou, pindahan dari Tokyo. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"_

_Si bocah berambut biru langit itu menutup matanya sejenak, lalu menghela napas—lagi, "Len Tsukimori," jawabnya singkat. Ia pasrah saja tangannya ditarik oleh Kiriya dan entah ia akan dibawa kemana._

"_Aku bertaruh umurmu sama denganku, 10 tahun. Benar tidak? Kalau iya berarti kita akan sekolah bersama-sama! Aku berharap kita akan selalu sekelas dan melakukan hal yang menyenangkan bersama-sama!"_

**~LenKaho~**

"_Oi, Kiriya," Len menguncang-guncang tubuh temannya itu, "kalau kau tidak bangun sekarang, kutinggal," peringatnya seraya berdiri dari posisi jongkok, memasukan kedua tangan kedalam saku celana, lalu berbalik berjalan menuju pintu keluar atap sekolah._

_Laki-laki berumur 14 tahun yang sedang asik tiduran dibangku panjang itu, seketika duduk dan menarik tangan temannya yang berambut biru itu, "Ah, kau sungguh tidak asik, Len. Mengganggu orang yang sedang mimpi bertemu dengan gadis cantik itu sangat tidak sopan!" omelnya main-main sembari menguap dan menarik Len agar duduk disampingnya._

_Yang dipaksa duduk hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan menghela napas, "Mimpimu itu sungguh tak bernilai. Lagipula bel sudah bunyi dari tadi, bodoh. Kita pasti terlambat ke kelas," sanggahnya sambil mengerutkan dahi. Sudah 10 menit bel berlalu, jangan bilang temannya yang bermata rubi ini ingin—_

"_Ayo kita bolos pelajaran terakhir, Len!" —ia benar, setelah Kiriya mengatakan itu, Len lagi-lagi menghela napas panjang. Teman satu-satunya ini gampang sekali ditebak. Dengan mudahnya ia mengajak laki-laki bermata madu ini untuk bolos, bahkan dengan seringai lebarnya itu. Kau ingin kita terjerumus bersama-sama?_

_Len menatap Kiriya dari ekor matanya, "Kau … terlihat senang hari ini, Kiriya," ucapnya, "kalau begitu hari ini aku akan menemanimu bolos—" wajah Kiriya berbunga-bunga, "—hanya hari ini saja," lanjut Len, melayukan bunga-bunga yang tadi hinggap di muka Kiriya._

_Kiriya menggembungkan pipinya, "Len benar-benar tidak seru!" keluhnya, ia terdiam sebentar, lalu berseringai, "Hei Len, libur musim panas kamu ada kegiatan, tidak?" tanyanya seraya mengaitkan tangan kirinya dibahu Len._

_Laki-laki bermanik madu yang sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan temannya itu, menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, tidak ada kegiatan lain," jawabnya, lalu melirik tajam laki-laki berambut merah marun itu, "instingku mengatakan kau mempunyai suatu rencana," ucapnya sarkastik._

_Kini tangan kiri Kiriya mencekik leher Len, sambil merengut ia berkata, "Kau kedengaran seperti mencurigai teman sejatimu ini, Len. Kejamnya dunia," dengan nada dibuat-buat dan memejamkan matanya seraya mendramatisir keadaan._

_Len berharap ia mampu memutar matanya—bosan, tapi ia hanya bisa menghela napas—lagi dan lagi—sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekikan tangan Kiriya, "Baik-baik dan lepaskan tanganmu atau kau memang minta dihajar?" ucap Len, meperingati, serentak tangan Kiriyapun menjauh darinya, "jadi, apa rencanamu untuk libur musim panas?" ah, lebih baik ikuti saja kemauan anak ini._

_Seketika wajah Kiriya berseri-seri dengan senyuman mengembang diwajah tampannya, "Tebak, tebak! Aku dibolehkan untuk berlibur di vila keluarga di Kyoto. Dan! Aku boleh mengajakmu!" ucapnya menggebu-gebu._

_Len yang melihat temannya itu bersemangat sekali, menyunggingkan senyuman kecil, "Jadi, kau mau aku berlibur bersamamu?" tanyanya memperjelas, sebenarnya jawaban dari pertanyaan itu sudah pasti._

_Laki-laki beriris rubi itupun memegang pundak temannya sembari berseringai, "Tentu saja! Pasti ini akan menjadi menarik, Len! Siapa tau kita bisa dapat pacar!" ucapnya berbunga-bunga—bayangan gadis cantik pun tertayang diotak playboy laki-laki berumur 14 tahun itu._

_Sekali lagi, Len hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela napas yang panjang kali ini. Hingga sekarang selama 4 tahun mereka berteman, kebiasaan Kiriya merayu para gadis tidak pernah berubah. Kiriya populer, tentu saja, pasti ia akan mendapat banyak teman bila ia tidak berteman dengannya—Len mengetahui itu. Seberapa kerasnya Len berusaha untuk membuat Kiriya menjauh dari dirinya, tetap saja Kiriya dengan keras juga tetap berada disampingnya, menjadi temannya dan selalu bersamanya. Len tidak pernah tahu alasan mengapa Kiriya berusaha untuk menjadikannya teman—bahkan sahabat. Padahal ia sudah memperlakukan Kiriya dengan dingin, tapi laki-laki itu tetap saja ingin berteman dengannya. Len benar-benar tidak mempunyai ide mengapa Kiriya mau berteman dengannya._

**~LenKaho~**

_Panas, panas—itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang. Peluh membasahinya, napasnya sesak hingga terbatuk-batuk akibat kekurangan oksigen dan hanya menghirup abu-abu panas. Kesadarannya perlahan-lahan menghilang. Otak cerdasnya tidak dapat berpikir lagi, yang hanya dipikirannya adalah orang yang berada diatasnya—yang melindunginya dari hantaman kayu yang telah terbakar. Ia merasa matanya panas, ingin menangis. Mengapa, mengapa, "Kiriya … Kiriya …" gumamnya, parau. Mengapa ini bisa terjadi?_

_._

_._

_._

`Len … Len! Oi, bangun pemalas!` seru Kiriya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Len belum bangun-bangun juga, padahal 30 menit lagi sekolah akan dimulai. Dan juga Kiriya merasa Len mengalami mimpi buruk. Roh bermata rubi ini mentautkan kedua alisnya, tidak biasanya Len bermimpi buruk.

Len perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Iris madunya membulat setelah melihat Kiriya, seketika ia terduduk dan menatap lekat-lekat manik rubi milik temannya itu. "Ki … Kiriya…" panggilnya seraya berusaha menggapai tubuh transparan Kiriya yang sampai kapanpun ia takkan bisa menyentuhnya.

Roh itu memperdalam kerutan didahinya, `Len? Kau tidak apa-apa? Mimpi buruk?` tanyannya, cemas. Kenapa dalam setahun ini, baru sekarang Kiriya melihat Len seperti ini—berkeringat dingin dan pandangan ketakutan akan sesuatu? Apakah mimpi itu lagi?

"Kiriya … maafkan aku … sungguh, aku benar-benar minta maaf," ucap Len, gemetaran sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Mengingat kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu membuatnya takut setengah mati. Gara-gara dia … semua ini gara-gara dirinya. Kalau saja … kalau saja waktu itu—

`Bodoh! Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, Len! Itu bukan salahmu, ok? Lupakan saja kenapa?` ujar Kiriya, kesal. Mengapa kenangan itu harus terungkit kembali diingatan Len? Mengapa ia yang menanggung rasa bersalah atas kematiannya? Mengapa Len harus menganggap dirinya lah yang bertanggung jawab atas semua itu?

Len menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, "Tidak … tidak bisa, Kiriya. Itu semua kesalahanku … dan mengapa aku yang selamat? Mengapa tidak aku saja yang—"

`Jangan berani kau mengucapkan kata-kata itu lagi, Len,` potong Kiriya, serius, `kau membuat seolah-olah pengorbananku sia-sia. Mengerti? Aku yang memilih untuk menyelamatkanmu. Tidak ada yang harus disesalkan,` ia menggelengkan kepalanya, `jangan … jangan kau tanggung rasa bersalah yang tidak berarti itu, Len.`

Len menatap Kiriya dengan pilu, meskipun ia berkata seperti itu, tetap saja Len tidak dapat mengabaikan beban berat dihatinya, "Itu … tidak mungkin. Bagaimanapun juga semua adalah salahku," ucapnya bersikeras sembari menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat—tak sanggup menatap wajah roh sahabatnya itu.

Menatap Len dengan diam, Kiriya menghela napas. Len yang dulu maupun yang sekarang tetap tidak berubah—selalu keras kepala. Kalau keadaannya sudah seperti ini, pilihan terbaik adalah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Harus berpikir, Kiriya. `Ah, Len, kau tidak sekolah?` tanyanya seraya menatap jam dinding yang berada dikamar si rambut biru itu.

Mendengar Kiriya bertanya itu, seketika Len menatap jam yang tinggal 15 menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Len terdiam, lalu ia membuka mulutnya, "Ayo kita bolos seharian, Kiriya…" ucapnya seraya ingatan masa lalu saat Kiriya mengajaknya untuk bolos terkuak kembali di memorinya. Diam-diam ia tersenyum mengingat itu.

Seketika manik rubi itu membulat—tidak percaya, `Ka-kau mau bolos? Ya ampun, kiamat sudah dekat! Dan mimpiku menjadi kenyataan karena Len Tsukimori akhirnya mengajak bolos bareng!` seru Kiriya dengan semangat dan seringai menghiasi wajahnya.

Yang mengajak membolos hanya mendengus seraya berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Tetapi sebelum masuk ia berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke Kiriya, "Bagaimana kalau acara bolos ini kita pakai untuk mencari informasi tentang Lili ini, Kiriya?" anjur Len.

Kiriya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, `Ah, bahagianya menjadi Kahoko-chan … sang 'Pangeran Es' peduli padanya!` ucapnya main-main sambil terkikik yang diberi tatapan tajam ala Len Tsukimori oleh dirinya sendiri dan tentu saja itu tidak berefek pada roh tersebut.

"Kiriya, sepertinya kau minta dihajar."

**TBC**

A/N: maaf update-nya lama, Minna-san *bow* aku benar-benar minta maaf  
nah, ini masalalunya Len dan Kiriya, hehe  
sayang sekali ga ada Kaho-cha di chap ini. Mudahan aja chap berikutnya ada.

Bagi yang udah mau nge-review makasih banyak ya dan maap telah menunggu lama DX

Ahhh, apa masih sempat? Selamat Ulang Tahun, Len! Gratulerer med dagen! ^^'

Yea, chap ini bertepatan dengan ulang tahunnya Len Tsukimori-sama XD

Yosh, ada yang mau nge-review lagi tidak? :3


End file.
